1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochemical device.
2. Related Background Art
Recent remarkable development of portable equipment rapidly raises demands for electrochemical devices such as batteries and electric double-layer capacitors used as power supplies for portable equipment. Such electrochemical devices are required to reduce the weight and thickness in association with requirements for downsizing of portable equipment and, for meeting this requirement, a laminate film is being used as an armor. An example of the known electrochemical device using such an armor is the one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-77044. This application discloses a lithium-ion secondary battery and this lithium-ion secondary battery is so arranged that a structure including a cathode, an anode, and a separator is housed in the armor and that external terminals connected to the cathode and the anode of the structure extend from the interior of the armor across a sealed portion in the periphery of the armor to the outside.